


Now on TV: Visit to the NID

by Dunuelos



Series: Harry Potter, Lone Traveler [64]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Harry is a god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunuelos/pseuds/Dunuelos
Summary: Newly made a god, the Traveler gets caught by the NID.





	Now on TV: Visit to the NID

**Author's Note:**

> Harry's still feeling dramatic

Harry was very cheerful as he was moved to the next destination by My and Ry – his new nicknames for Order and Chaos who to decided where to send him next. The names annoyed them, but amused him. He did point out that the other choice, because the two were in effect his immediate Divine progenitors, was Mum and Dad – and neither had wanted to be called Mum. So they allowed him his quirk.

Harry did NOT call the Creator Grandpa/Grandma – he still called him Boss. But Aphrael did accept Lil' Sis as a nick name. She actually found she loved being called that by Harry.

Harry appeared in a place he was starting to get to know: Stargate Command, Earth.

Apparently, there was a scuffle going on about the Jaffe known as Teal'c. Harry sensed this was about 2000, the same time period he had just left in another world. He also, using his innate legilemency, sensed one particular mind which annoyed him to now end.

Thinking quickly, Harry disappeared his Wand and said, "Where the hell am I?"

His voice provided quite a distraction. Very soon, he was taken into custody. He acted the Rube and pulled a Schultz. It was kind of fun.

After he admitted that he was from a different planet, the questions became much harder. Until finally, what things occurred as he had assumed: The NID had arrived to take him into custody as a threat. Inwardly, he smirked. The Stargate personnel were actually not happy that they had been bypassed. Harry hadn't been an asshole to them – he just had no answers. Just as he was being led away, Harry sent a mental nudge to Hammond, who was unhappily watching him being taken away.

As soon as he was in the blacked out truck, he thought, "Showtime!" and the show truly began.

"Hey! Where exactly are we going?" he asked.

One of the men snarled, "Shut up until we tell you to talk! You're ours now! Those pansies in Stargate Command don't know how to get answers – we do."

Harry appeared to look scared.

* * *

Hammond watched the television in front of him with wide eyes.

After Harry had been led away, he had gone back into the interrogation room. He found a note which said, "Watch Channel 72 – and record it. I think you'll learn a few things."

It had taken quick work to hook up a TV to receive an airwave broadcast. And while he did as the note asked, he tasked some Stargate personnel to find out where the damn broadcast was coming from. They would come up empty handed.

Hammond saw the exchange in truck in real time Thankfully, Stargate had been bleeped out. He also saw one of the agents make a phone call. His eyes rose as now both sides of the conversation appeared on the Television.

His SG1 team were in the room and each were as spooked as he was. "I think I need to make a call." Hammon retreated to use the Red Phone.

* * *

It took a short time, but it was soon found that the broadcast could be picked up in several places, including the White House, Department of Defense, and – to the horror of many – quite a number of civilian homes.

As different people were contacted and checked in on the interrogation of their visitor, each new connection was shown on the broadcast. Many were incredulous that word hadn't reached those who were being shown.

Harry had been very precise in his casting.

Another oddity of the broadcast was soon discovered: Whenever the broadcast was picked up by people with sufficient clearance, the information came through loud and clear. Whenever the broadcast was picked up by those who weren't cleared, confidential data was beeped out and confidential images were blurred.

To many who watched, it seemed like a television show – a well produced one. Thousands tuned in.

It was almost like the Truman show.

Even fake advertisements appeared scrolling along the bottom of the non-cleared viewers' televisions.

All who watched were riveted as one particular US Senator called in.

"Sir!"

"Tell me," the Senator said, "what you've gotten from the man."

"He finally confessed that his appearance was caused by a piece of technology fused onto his bone. We've x-rayed and found that it's attached on the Ulna."

"I see. When it the surgery scheduled to remove it?"

"Tomorrow at 9:00 AM. We've stopped the torture because we don't want him to die on the table."

"From what I've been told, he hasn't given anything else away; and if we can't get any more new technology from him, his use has come to an end. So if he dies on the table, it's just a loose end that has gone away. So make certain there's nothing else to get from him other than the device on his arm. Explain to him that if he can give us technology that can be sold on Earth, we will let him live. I have a Presidential Election to start planning and a lucrative funding source is just what I need."

"Yes, Sir. I will report back before the operation with any further news."

"Good. Do that."

Those who were gullible were amazed that they got an actor who looked _just like_ Robert Kinsey.

All watched as Kinsey then called different businessmen over the world and reported as to what was happening.

As each new one appeared, their name and location was plastered on the screens for the televisions that were cleared for Top Security.

When the operation was attempted, cheers were heard throughout quite a number of homes that the man seemed to be invulnerable to the medical tools. Even lasers and more heavy equipment was brought in.

And although it seemed far-fetched, most good people were rooting for the man so ill-used by rogue government agents.

They laughed as Kinsey broke his phone when he received the report.

The US President was shown on occasion and it was obvious that, with what was shown, he was not a party to this. Neither was the Military.

All waited in anticipation when a notice appeared that the "show" would come to it's explosive conclusion at a certain time.

Many, many people tuned in for what they thought was going to be the end of a great story.

In the end, the US government and public was completely distracted for seven days.

* * *

The US President and DOD had started making plans to take down the different criminals the world over who seemed to be party to illegal activities.

Prior to the "Series Finale" many rogue elements began to be removed. And it was shown, live, on television for the US citizen to see as he liked.

Some recognized soldiers or people that they knew personally and started to wonder – "Had this been real?"

And finally, two thirds of America was watching on Sunday night, when the "Series Finale" was set to air. As it was not available on any cable station and no one could figure out the source, every television was tuned to the remarkably clear broadcast.

Citizens were riveted as various conspirators were arrested. Some military units got into firefights but in the end, the good guys prevailed. Very near the end of the scheduled time, the image went back to the "Cell" which contained the "Star."

The US Public was shocked when the beaten, starved man suddenly stood up and cast off the restraints that had held him down.

Looking right into the Camera, "Harry" spoke:

"I hope you've enjoyed the drama that has played out in front of you for the last week.

"It contained all the elements of a good story: Underdog hero, villainous clandestine organizations, corrupt politicians, criminal business interests, good guys, bad guys – the whole lot.

"And now I can tell you: It's all been real."

Harry paused and let that sink in.

"Yes, the people you've seen actually acted as they were shown for the reasons that were shown. And it has happened under everyone's noses.

"I am not from this world. I arrived here and saw that something needed to be done to help the people who lived here to free themselves from the shackles which held them back.

"It was very dramatic – but it was true – as far is it could be. I am truly unable to be harmed by your tools and weapons and so I was in no danger. But the mental torture still was … quite intense.

"Now, before you get all upset and start rioting, remember this: Vigilante action and violence only serves to further the causes of those criminals and corrupt people that you have seen. You've watched the Military and Police forces work to take down the bad guys – I made certain that they were aware that the broadcast was real. It was unedited for them. Anything that was deemed classified, I prevented from being broadcast because I was not trying to bring down any government.

"You now have a choice: Come together and support the good people who try to help others and protect their fellow citizens. Decry those that work for their own profit and their own advancement at the cost of their fellow men and women.

"Get the government that you want by voting according to who champions the values that you desire. Get rid of the people who have agendas you disagree with by voting them out of office. Assist the good and moral businessmen who only try to do right by their employees and the public by spending your money with them and refuse to do business and refuse your money to the morally bereft.

"You have power. You have control. Do not mindlessly act. Act like true patriots and support the efforts to take down corruption and greed for a better future. Report to Law Enforcement knowledge of crimes and corruption that you know about.

"Be the best you you can be.

"You have a chance for a good future or a bad one. It's your choice. Choose well."

And all over the country, screens faded to black.


End file.
